Meddling for a good cause (2020 ImprovedExtended Update)
by Resotii
Summary: Nico becomes doubtful of Maki's love for her when she starts acting distant. But Nico gets quite the surprise when she and Maki somehow find themselves trapped in the music room together. Improved/Extended Update of an old NicoMaki fanfic.


Meddling for a good cause (2020 Improved/Extended Update)  
by resotii

A/N: This story contains strong sexual themes.

"Maki…!" Nico swooned as she rushed over to Maki, embracing her from behind.

"N-Nico, cut it out!" Maki exclaimed angrily, forcefully pulling herself away from her.

"Okay! Geez…" Nico replied in annoyance but mostly to cover up the fact that she was extremely hurt by Maki's harsh reaction to her hug.

Nico and Maki had been dating for almost a year now and Nico was used to Maki's I-love-you-but-I'm-too-stubborn-to-show-it attitude but the way she had been acting towards her lately felt really out of place and was seriously bringing her down. Nico was beginning to think they were on the brink of breaking up and the possibility of this destroyed her.

Interestingly enough, they probably wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for Maki. Nico rehearsed her confession to Maki a million times over but in the end, she just couldn't gather the courage to fess up so when Maki beat her to it, it was definitely a huge relief and welcoming surprise.

Maybe Maki was falling _out_ of love with her. She really hoped that wasn't what was happening. She was getting desperate. She needed some guidance. And the first person that came to mind was Nozomi.

Even though she always got on her every last nerve, Nico knew she could always count on Nozomi to give her some helpful advice to guide her through difficult situations. Nozomi was like an older, wiser sister to her even though they were the same age aside from the minor detail of Nozomi being older than Nico by about a month.

She came over to Nozomi's house for tea and cookies and told her all about the current state of her relationship with Maki.

"Maki's been so distant lately. I…I don't know what to do. I'm starting to think she…" Nico hesitated, taking a long sip from her tea and heaving an uneasy sigh. Sounding on the verge of tears, she continued quietly. "…w-wants to break up with me."

"Nicochi…" Nozomi offered a comforting smile. "…. I strongly doubt that."

"Yeah, sure, and acting like she's ashamed to be seen with me is _so_ reassuring." Nico replied bitterly.

"You do realize that this is Maki we're talking about, right? She has a hard time expressing her feelings." Nozomi paused and blushing slightly, she added. "Elicchi's the exact same way."

Nico didn't say anything, shoving a cookie into her mouth and munching on it grumpily.

"Here's the thing…" Nozomi started before taking a sip of her tea.

"What?" Nico asked through a mouthful of cookie.

"Try to find a way to get Maki completely alone. She might surprise you."

"…What does that even mean?" Nico questioned earnestly, subtle frustration in her tone.

As if on cue, Nozomi's cell phone started ringing. She took it out and as soon as she saw the caller ID, a huge adoring grin overtook her face. "Oh, it's Elicchi."

Nozomi gave Nico an apologetic glance laced with guilt.

"Go ahead and answer it..." Nico rolled her eyes. "I was going to head home now, anyway. Thanks ever so much for the cryptic advice." She told her sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Nozomi replied, not sensing Nico's sarcasm at all. Once Nozomi was hung up on Eli, there was no getting through to her. Answering her phone, she greeted Eli lovingly. "Hi, Elicchi…! I was just thinking about you… but let's be real here. When am I _not_ thinking of you…?"

Nico gaped at Nozomi with an exaggerated disgusted expression but Nozomi was much too immersed in her phone conversation with her girlfriend to notice, even though it had just barely started. She seemed to be so into what Eli was saying on the other end. With a bubbly giggle, Nozomi told Eli with flirtatious seduction. "Well, o_f course_ you can come over…"

"O-kay, I've heard enough." Nico said quickly, making a beeline for the front door.

After school the next day, Nico was on her way to the music room to meet up with Maki. They got into a routine of walking home together and Maki would occasionally like to get in some piano practice before going home. Nico really admired this about her and she enjoyed watching her as she played. Maki always felt embarrassed and self-conscious when Nico was watching but this just made Nico want to sit and watch her play that much more. Today however, Maki was already getting ready to leave before Nico even step foot into the room.

"You're already done practicing?" Nico asked, slight taken aback. 

"Yeah. I'm just not in the mood to play piano today, I guess." Maki replied, all her focus on organizing the inside of her school bag. 

Nico sighed softly, her heart sinking a little. Maki wouldn't so much as look her in the eyes anymore. "Well, let's head home then." 

She reached for the doorknob and attempted to open the door but for some reason it wouldn't turn. She tried harder but it seemed to be stuck. "That's… weird."

"What is it?"

"The door won't open."

"Nico, I'm really not in the mood to be messed with right now…"

"Maki, I'm not messing with you. It's stuck!"

Maki jumped in front of Nico to check for herself and sure enough it wouldn't budge.

"This isn't funny, Nico. Unlock the door!" Maki told her angrily.

"What makes you think I'm the one who locked it!?" Nico shot back.

Maki tried the door again but gave up very quickly, letting out an irritated groan which Nico found extremely attractive, momentarily forgetting the problem with the door. She took a deep breath in an attempt to mentally shake off the fact that she was slightly turned on.

"W-Well, I didn't lock it!" Nico emphasized, trying to retain her composure.

"I suppose the door knob just has a mind of its own, doesn't it?" Maki exclaimed in sassy aggravation.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Nico retorted in the same tone.

They both stood there in angry silence with their backs to each other and then after a moment, tears of frustration started forming in Nico's eyes.

"Maybe it's karma." Nico breathed softly. 

"What the heck are you talking about?" Maki replied huffily. 

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you still cared about me!" Nico shouted, clearly upset.

Maki suddenly looked incredibly hurt by this accusation. Her expression softened into concern in an instant. She looked at Nico helplessly, not knowing what to say.

"F-forget it." Nico turned away quickly. "…it doesn't matter." She added in a softer voice.

But shortly after she said this, Maki's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Nico." Maki said in almost a whisper. "I should've realized that I was making you feel this way."

"G-get off me." But she didn't put up an effort to push Maki away at all.

Tears were starting to stream down Nico's face but she was doing her best to hold herself back from breaking down.

Maki just tightened her grip in response, and she told her emotionally. "I still love you, Nico..."

All Nico's emotions had been bottled up and with this simple sentence, she erupted into sobbing.

"Nico, I'm really sorry." Maki told her in almost a whisper, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. "…I hate myself hurting you this way. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was making you feel like I hate you."

Nico indignantly wiped away her tears and replied stubbornly. "It's fine."

Maki gently gripped Nico by her shoulders, turning her around so that she could look into her eyes. "No, it's not."

"Really, Maki, it's alri-" Nico insisted but before she could finish her sentence, Maki silenced her with her lips.

It started out as an innocently compassionate kiss but then Maki embraced Nico's shoulders, pulling her towards her so that their bodies were intimately pressing against each other. It was all happening so fast. Nico didn't quite know how to react. This type of body language from Maki was slightly new to her. She had enough control to at least kiss Maki back, but she felt like her brain and body didn't want to cooperate which was frustrating because she wanted to wrap her arms around Maki's waist and never let go. After what seemed like a lifetime, Maki reluctantly pulled away but didn't loosen her grip around Nico's shoulders at all. Her eyes were also still locked on her and there was something about her stare that felt different. Different in a good way. Different in a way that was making Nico's hormones go wild.

"Mm…Maki…" Nico told her, feeling a little winded.

"Does that…" Maki breathed softly. "…pr…prove to you that…. I still love you…?"

Nico's heart was beating so fast she feared that she would pass out. At least if she did pass out, she was already in Maki's arms. They obviously kissed many times before this but something about it felt special. Nico desperately wanted more but all she could do is gawk at Maki with a helpless lovestruck expression on her face.

Maki didn't wait for Nico's response and just kissed her again, this time with more fiery passion. This time around, Nico was able to get her brain to communicate with her arms so that she could hold on to Maki possessively in sort of a non-verbal way of answering her question. She gripped Maki's hips so that their lower regions were grinding up against each other.

This kiss lasted significantly longer and when they broke away from each other, breathless as ever, Nico told Maki affectionately. "I love you, Maki…"

Maki smiled at her adoringly but her smile quickly turned into a devious smirk as she gave Nico a playful push, maker fall backwards onto the ground

"Hey, what gives…?" Nico piped, wincing slightly.

Maki slowly leaped towards Nico like a panther so that she now had her pinned to the ground.

Maki leaned closer so that her chest was in direct contact with Nico's. Nico stared up at her with wide eyes, admittedly a little afraid of the devious expression Maki was giving her. "Let me show you how much I love you…"

"O…Okay." Nico replied lamely.

With an amused chuckle, Maki went straight for Nico's neck, kissing it aggressively. Nico bit her lip, fighting the urge to moan in pleasure.

Maki must have sensed this because she moved away from Nico's neck and whispered seductively in her ear. "No need to hold back, _Nico_…"

She put a lot of sexual emphasis on her name and this was enough to make Nico scream out in orgasmic pleasure.

"What was that…?" Maki asked playfully.

"Sh-Shut up!" Nico replied quickly in heated embarrassment.

"You're so cute…" Maki swooned softly, gently touching her forehead to Nico's.

Nico closed her eyes tightly, using every ounce of her willpower not to show any more signs of arousal. It didn't help that Maki was subtly grinding herself against her. Maki decided to take the opportunity to kiss Nico's lips, causing her to let out a muffled surprised gasp from the sudden contact. Her surprise was short-lived as she completely gave up on suppressing her sexual urges, letting her hands wander up Maki's shirt. She sneakily worked her way up till her hand was up Maki's bra, allowing her to give her bare boob a teasing squeeze.

Maki squealed, quickly pulling away from Nico, giving her an astonished look of disbelief.

Nico couldn't help but laugh at Maki's reaction, and offering an apologetic grin, she said, "Um… oops?"

"I won't let you get away with that…" Maki whispered mischievously, repositioned herself so that she was in prime position to grind against Nico in a way that was guaranteed to initiate maximum pleasure. She started out slow but increased her speed when she noticed that Nico was biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming out again.

Maki kept at it for a while but soon she was overcome by frustration. "Nico, I'm already feeling incredibly hot and bothered but your stupid cardigan is making me feel like I'm suffocating…!"

Nico's cardigan was acting as a barrier preventing Maki from being intimate with Nico so she couldn't stop herself from indirectly insulting Nico's favorite cardigan.

"H-Hey!" Nico exclaimed offensively. "I do not appreciate you calling my cardigan stupid."

"I'm sorry…" Maki told her with a reassuring smile, leaning down to kiss Nico on the lips yet again.

It was a sweet, tender kiss but then Maki started angrily tugging at the buttons on Nico's cardigan. Her lips never left Nico's but she somehow managed to unclasp the first button. Nico decided that she might as well give Maki what she wanted, slipping out of her cardigan effortlessly.

Maki's lips were still stuck on Nico's as she started to grind up against her again, this time more forcefully. Nico let out a muffled moan through their lips which only prompted Maki to press her body onto Nico even more.

With a grunt, Nico took control so that she was now on top of Maki. "Geez, Maki what's gotten into you?" She asked with a tinge of irritation but she was more flattered than irritated.

Maki just sighed with a defeated swoon, staring up at Nico with a satisfied grin.

She reached up and pulled Nico towards her, kissing her eagerly. "I love you, Nico… don't ever forget that."

Nico couldn't help breaking out into an emotional smile, tears forming in her vibrant magenta eyes.

Maki brought Nico into an embrace and Nico collapsed on top of her in exhaustion.

"I'm still really sorry…" Maki continued in a soft compassionate voice. "I don't ever want to make you feel like I don't care about you again."

"After… _that_…. Trust me, I'm convinced." Nico replied in a subtle joking tone. "You were a sex driven maniac."

Maki looked extremely offended, taking control so that she was the one on top again. "What did you just say?" She exclaimed, glaring down at Nico.

Nico's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't say anything. Maki continued to glare at her for a moment, but her expression softened quickly. Sighing, she fell on top of Nico, too tired to put up a fight.

"Idiot." She said softly but she didn't have any annoyance in her voice at all.

"Not saying it was a bad thing, mind you."

"Oh, shut up."

Nico smiled and with a subtle laugh, she held Maki close sentimentally.

A rapid knock at the door ruined their little moment. Maki leaped up in a panic and she and Nico exchanged looks that read "Oh, shit!". They scrambled to get themselves together. Nico threw on her cardigan, buttoning it up like her life depended on it. Maki started smoothing out her hair nervously.

The door opened to reveal a certain purple-haired third year, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nozomi?!" Nico and Maki said in unison.

"Yep, that's me." Nozomi replied proudly.

"How'd you get in here?" Maki wondered.

"The door was locked." Nico added.

"It was…? Are you sure?" Nozomi replied, sounding suspiciously confused.

Nico glared at her knowingly. "Something tells me that you were the one who locked the door."

"You would be correct." Nozomi said matter-of-factly, not even bothering to deny Nico's accusation.

Nico rolled her eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"Sounds like it was worth it though…" Nozomi said teasingly, giving Nico a smug smirk.

Maki glanced at Nico, quickly realizing why Nozomi was staring at her like that. There was a super obvious red mark on Nico's neck. Maki's eyes widened and she suddenly felt incredibly guilty. She had accidentally given Nico a hickey. Nico sensed Maki's bewildered stare, slapping her hand over her neck. Nico and Maki simultaneously looked at Nozomi with nervous smiles, trying desperately to play it cool but Nozomi wasn't buying it. She knew all too well what went down between them.

Nozomi burst into laughter much to Nico and Maki's dismay.

"You're the worst, Nozomi!" Nico exclaimed furiously.

This just prompted Nozomi to laugh even harder, this time being joined by someone else laughing nearby.

Nico and Maki exchanged confused glances and then they looked in the direction for the second source of laughter to find…

"Eli, not you too!" Nico and Maki exclaimed in annoyed unison at their sub-unit leader, Eli Ayase.

"Sorry, sorry...!" Eli told them in apologetic amusement. "It's just… Nozomi told me all about what you guys were going through and we couldn't resist teaming up to help you out." She put her arm around Nozomi, nuzzling against her a bit. "And I have a strong feeling our plan worked…"

"You guys are terrible…" Nico told them under her breath. Maki nudged her and sighing in defeat, Nico added. "I mean, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Nozomi said with a wink, leaning into Eli as they turned around to leave. "You two behave now, you hear?" She called to them over her shoulder as she and Eli started to walk away.

Of course, this turned Nico into a flustered mess as she slapped her hand over the love bite Maki had given her for a second time. Maki started twirling her hair nervously, making a huge effort to look anywhere else instead of Nico.

"Those two are so exhausting..." Nico groaned when they were finally out of ear shot.

Maki let out a soft chuckle. "But I'm sure it's reassuring to know that you can count on them to be there for you when I'm being… difficult."

Nico glanced at her with a consoling grin. "You're not difficult." She put her arms around Maki, pulling her close. "You're perfect in every way…"

"D-Don't make me give you another hickey." Maki replied, her face heating up in heated arousal.

"I'm _so_ scared…" Nico replied with flirty sarcasm, leaning towards her to give her an affectionate peck on the lips.

"I hate you." Maki scowled, glaring down at Nico but her tone said otherwise.

"I hate you, too."

The End


End file.
